


Scarlet Destruction

by Havokk, Mistwolf_Magic



Series: Earth 42 [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokk/pseuds/Havokk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of what happened on Earth 42's M-Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the main Marvel universe, Scarlet Witch's actions decimated the mutant population but it was a power loss that resulted in the loss of mutants. In another dimension, M-Day took place years later than in the main Marvel Universe. The Scarlet Witch's powers also had different effect on the mutant population. Instead of simply depowering mutants, her powers unleashed a Legacy Virus. The virus attacked in several stages. The first stage was a gradual weakening of powers. This led to the second stage which was a complete loss of powers. The third stage involved a slow shut down of the body. The mutant slowly weakened until they reached the final stage which was death.

The Legacy Virus was only around for 24 hours before it disappeared. No one knew it at the time but the Legacy Virus was defeated by the sacrifice of two mutants. Jean Grey and Hope Summers combined their powers to channel the Phoenix Force. The Phoenix Force was able to destroy the virus but it came with a cost. Jean Grey and Hope Summers died and the Phoenix Force was weakened to the point where it could no longer possess anyone. The force has not been seen since.

Even though the Legacy Virus was only around for a short time, it had a massive effect on the mutant population. Hundreds of mutants were dead and hundreds were depowered. Those who remained found themselves victim to the rising Purifier movement. The Purifiers came out after M-Day and successfully convinced most of the world that mutants were bad. Whole countries joined the Purifiers hoping to finish the job of exterminating the mutants, a job that Scarlet Witch had accidentally begun.

The mutants that survived were faced with many challenges. They were a minority before the virus but now they were a small number. They also had to worry about the growing threat of Purifiers. The Purifiers were everywhere and they mercilessly exterminated any mutants they could find.

Fortunately for the mutant population, a few weeks after Legacy Day, a mutant boom began. New mutants began to appear everywhere. This caused a lot of the mutants who had gone into hiding to come out to help the new mutants avoid the Purifiers. Heroes and Villains alike tried to recruit as many new mutants as they could especially since of the bizarre side effect of the Legacy Virus. For some reason the virus did cause the mutant population boom but on top of that for some strange reason, most of the new mutants that were appearing were Omega level mutants.

The mutant population in the other dimension has faced many challenges and continues to do so but they are now faced with great opportunity to rebuild. This series tells of how mutants were able to rebuild.


	2. The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells of the fate of many mutants during/after M-Day.

**Scarlet Witch**

She is ashamed of what she has done as it lead to the death of her father Magneto, and her brother Quicksilver. She wants to make amends but almost every mutant wants to see her dead. She now lives in exile within Alaska.

**Quick Silver**

Scarlet Witch believes he died but no one is entirely sure what happened to him after M-Day.

**Jean Grey/Hope Summers**

These two Omega level mutants combined their powers to channel the Phoenix. The Phoenix destroyed the virus the day after it was released. Unfortunately the Legacy Virus was so powerful that Jean Grey and Hope Summers had to sacrifice themselves to stop it and as for the Phoenix Force, it has been weakened to the point where it can no longer possess others and hasn't been seen since.

**Storm**

Unfortunately she was afflicted with the Legacy Virus and died. She is buried in Wakanda in the royal cemetery.

**Cyclops**

He was depowered by the Legacy Virus but Purifiers found him and killed him before the virus overtook him completely.

**Wolverine**

The Legacy Virus took away his healing factor. His enemies immediately swooped in for the kill. Wolverine managed to kill his nemesis Sabretooth before Lady Deathstrike killed him.

**Domino**

The Legacy Virus began affecting her on the day after it was unleashed. She managed to shift the odds in her favor before her powers were lost and was able to survive. She is no longer an active member of the X-men. Instead she trains young mutants how to use weapons to protect themselves against the Purifiers.

**Gambit**

Gambit survived M-Day but he was separated from Rogue. He does not know if she survived or not and he does not know about Rogue's secret.

**Mystique**

She survived M-Day but her current whereabouts are unknown.

**Beast**

It is unknown if he survived or not. His lab has been found abandoned and the remaining X-men fear for the worst.

**White Queen**

She survived and started a new X-men school, Frost's Academy of Higher Learning. She serves as the school's headmistress. Dr. Kavita Rao and Dr. Cecilia Reyes are Resident Physicians at her school.

**Rogue**

She survived M-Day. She was separated from Gambit during M-Day and is desperately trying to find him. She was asked to be a staff member at Emma's new school. She accepted and helps teach mutants how to control their powers.

**Warbird**

Kid Gladiator returned to his home but Warbird stayed behind on Earth. She serves as the Art instructor at Emma's school.

**Psylocke**

She survived M-Day and is an instructor at the new X-men school.

**Shadowcat**

She survived M-Day and is the Vice Principal at the new X-men school.

**Rachel Grey**

She survived M-Day and is an instructor at the new X-men school.

**Archangel**

He survived M-Day. He is the flight instructor at Emma's school.

**Armor**

She survived M-Day and now works for the White Queen's school as a recruiter with Pixie, and Nightcrawler. They roam the U.S. trying to find new mutants before the Purifiers do.

**Magik**

Illyana died early on when the Legacy Virus was unleashed.

**Iceman**

He died shortly after Magik did.

**Dazzler**

Purifiers ambushed her after one of her performances and killed her.

**Firestar**

Her powers burned out and the virus overtook her soon after.

**Blink**

She died on a mission for the Exiles.

**Magma**

She survived M-Day and is an instructor at the new X-men school.

**Karma**

She survived M-Day and is an instructor at the new X-men school.

**Colossus**

He survived M-Day and is the combat instructor at the New X-men school.

**X-23**

She survived M-Day and joined the Avengers.

**Hellion**

He survived M-Day and joined the Avengers. He is dating X-23.

**Oya**

She survived and is currently a member of the Avengers.

**Transonic**

She survived and is currently a member of the Avengers.

**Mercury**

She survived and joined the Avengers.

**Surge**

She joined the Avengers.

**Primal**

He died of the Legacy Virus.

**Rockslide**

He is a current member of the Avengers.

**Velocidad**

The continued use of his powers led to his death as he aged far too quickly.

**Mister Sinister**

He survived M-Day. His lab is gone and he has start again from scratch. See Dark Genesis for details.

**Madelyne Pryor**

She survived M-Day. Pryor is building a new Sisterhood of Mutants. See Dark Genesis for details.

**Students**

This is the list of canon students that currently attend Emma's school:

Blindfold/Ruth Aldine

Cipher/Alisa Tager

Crosta

Dust/Sooraya Qadir

Eye-Boy/Trevor Hawkins

Gentle/Nezho Abidemi

Indra/Paras Gavaskar

Match/Ben Hamil

Nature Girl/Lin Li

Rico

Shark Girl/Iara Dos Santos

Sprite/Jia Jing

Trance/Hope Abbott

There will be some OC students but most of them will not be introduced until a later book. If you want to submit an OC student for the school, Feel free to PM me.

*****As a disclaimer, this list is subject to change as mutants may be added or have their fates changed. If there is a mutant that is not on this list and you want to know their fate feel free to PM me.


End file.
